Today's Gonna Be Chaotic?
by Justsimplespeed
Summary: As their goal to beat boredom during summer continues, Phineas and Ferb decide to travel through time and space to a mysterious new world where the inhabitants are unique and things might just get a little...chaotic.
1. The Plan for Today

"I guess we could build another roller coaster through downtown...The again it's not exactly new...or _exciting_."

From beneath the shade of the lone tree planted in his backyard, Phineas Flynn sighed as he looked up into the leaves from his spread-eagle position on the grass. Next to him his brother, Ferb, cast a silent look in his direction. Both of them had been here for a while now, debating on the day's plan and were no closer to their goal than they were this morning, which was rare. As Phineas continued to slurg ideas, then shooting them down an instant later, time continued to wind down. Neither boy moved until they heard the latch on the fence unlock and a familiar voice rang out.

"Oh, hi Isabella." Phineas sat up to greet the Fireside leader.

"What 'cha doin'?" The female rocked on her heels while she looked from each boy and scanned the yard curiously.

"We're trying to figure out what to do today but so far we have nothing," Phineas replied matter-of-factly. "I mean, summer's already half over and we just traveled the world last week. How can we compete with that?"

"You'll come up with something Phineas." Isabella assured. "You can do anything. You've traveled all around the world in a single day, discovered Atlantis and traveled through space then time-"

"Hey, that's it!" Phineas cut in, jumping to his feet. Before Isabella could ask what he meant, he began explaining. "We've been to space dozens of times and through time less than that but what if we did both?"

"You mean travel through space _and _time?" Isabella asked slowly, not entirely getting it and giving a puzzled look to Ferb who just shrugged.

"Exactly." Phineas continued. "You see, whenever we went into time or space we always knew the time and place we were going but if we could manage to build a wormhole, a sorta combination of both, we'll end up in a completely different dimension."

Isabella put a finger to her lips thoughtfully. "So you mean like we'd be in a world full of different, possibly slimey, mutant creatures?"

"That's definately a possablity," Phineas gave a nod and smiled. "Guys, I know what we're going to do today."

So the plan was set, halfway through the morning, and the construction that would last for yet another big chunk of the day began. Hammers would clang; drills whirl and metal welded in that little backyard when fun knows no bounds and the wonders produced went unseen by adult eyes by nothing short of a miracle, must to the despair of a certain teenager eyeing the new construction from her bedroom window.

"They're at it again, Stacy," she growled into her phone as she pressed her face against the glass.

"Let me guess, Candace, now you're going to hang up the phone and run downstairs in a soon-to-be failed attempt to get your mom to go outside to bust them, right? You're going to tell her they're out there building something again, like they've been doing _all_ summer." Stacy's voice was thick with sarcasm but, naturally, Candace didn't notice.

"Trust me, I would...If my parents hadn't left for their stupid, week-long cruise today."

"Again? Didn't they _just _go on vacation?"

"It wasn't much of one apparently so they're going to make it up by being on a big, smelly ship in the smelly ocean instead," Candace rolled her eys. "Which mean, once again, I'm stuck in charge and that means _no phone calls_."

"Which equals, _no busting_." Candace heard Stacy tsk. "Guess you'll just have to find a new hobby for the time being."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right..." Candace sighed, then suddenly brightened. "At least there's always Jeremy," she added dreamily.

"Well, considering you two are now officially an item, one would assume that's hobby enough." Stacy remarked as if it was common sense. "Psychotically stalking your younger brothers to get them in trouble should _not _come before your love life, girl."

"Officially noted." Candace left the window and began pacing about her room. "But now I'm at a loss, Stace."

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ that all summer I tried everything I could to make Jeremy mine, and only mine, but now that he is I've got nothing!" Frustrated, the teen plopped on her bed and buried her face in her pillow with a groan.

On the other line, she heard someone call to Stacy, whose reply nearly shattered Candace's eardrum. "I gotta go," Stacy announced in haste. "Listen, you and Jeremy are boyfriend and girlfriend. This isn't kiddy stuff anymore, you gotta do something, talk to him, go to the movies, ask your brothers to whip up a shuttle and go into space for retro stargazing. _Just. Do. Something_."

The line went dead.

With a sigh, Candace hung up and rolled to look at the ceiling. Maybe Stacy had a point, just sitting here worrying about what to do wouldn't get it done any faster. Slow and steady, wasn't that the best way to handle relationships?

"Since when are relationships so complicated?" She wailed and returned face to pillow until the construction symphony outside finally made her snap. She leapt off her bed, with no fair amount of grace, stormed to the window and opened it with enough force to practically shatter the glass.

"Hey Candace," Phineas was the first to notice her. "Wanna help us?"

"No, I don't 'wanna help'" she mocked. "I _want _you and your little friends to pipe down. I'm trying to think here and it doesn't help when-What _is_ that?" She cut off as her eyes found the boys' newest method of entertainment, some crude mix between a giant metal horseshoe and a mess of electrical wires and lights.

"Well, I guess you could call it a dimensional wormhole," Phineas replied, obviously trying to dumb it down.

"And what do _you_ plan on doing with _that_?"

"Travel through time and space to an alternate dimension with the possibility of running into slimy inhabitants." Phineas answered simply.

Candace blinked before shaking her head wildly. "Uh-uh, no way. Mom and Dad left _me _in charge and I forbid you to step through that portal!"

"You can come with us, Candace." Isabella suggested. "It'll be fun!"

"I don't think so, once around the world was enough for me!" The teen refused.

"But this is a _different_ world," Phineas pointed out. "Besides if you _do_ come with us think of all you'll have to talk to Jeremy about when we get back."

Isabella nodded in agreement. "After all, we all know you put psycho stalker tendencies before love."

Candace narrowed her eyes and there was a short silence.

"I'll be right down," she grated and disappeared from the window only to come back a second later to add: "I'm only coming to keep an eye on you two, not because I'm desperate!" Everyone in the yard looked at each other, clearly not believing that.

"Awesome, now we have Candace, who's in denial, along for the ride." Phineas said excitedly, then pulled a thoughtful expression. "By the way, has anyone seen Baljeet or Buford? I figured they'd be here by now." The following silence told him no one had and he just shrugged. "Oh well, we can't sit around and wait, the power supply for this wormhole won't last long."

"Alright, I'm here." Candace announced as she closed the door behind her. "Let's get this over with before I change my mind."

Phineas help up a hand in a clear signal to hold on. "In just a sec'." He looked around briefly. "Where's Perry? I think we should bring him with us."

Candace jammed her hands on her hips. "Why bring him? You hardly know where he is half the time anyway. You'll probably just end up losing him."

"I don't want to leave him here alone," Phineas said as he began to circle the yard until locating said green creature by the side of the house and picking him up and dragging him over to the arc.. "Leaving a platypus alone in the tri-state area is just inhuman, Candace."

Candace just rolled her eyes, still not seeing how that was different from any other day of summer so far. "Whatever," she said. "Are we going or what?"

"Going. Alright, fire it up, Ferb!"

Giving a thumbs up as a reply, Ferb flipped a switch and the machine whirred to life in a less-than-graceful spurt of electricity. Within the metal arc, yet no expanding past it, a light flashed. Once, twice then suddenly blazed to life in a brilliant swirl of blues and whites.

"It looks like the yogurt I ate this morning," Isabella stated as she eyes followed the hypnotic splotch before them.

"Everyone ready?" Phineas' question made Candace gulp.

"I'm starting to think this is a bad idea," She said nervously. "We don't even know where we're going to end up!"

"Nonsense, out of everything we've done this summer, portal walking is defiantly the safest." Phineas assured. "And not knowing is half the fun."

Not entirely convinced, but knowing she'd be in an unspeakable amount of trouble if she let her brothers go to an alternate universe and something bad happened, Candace bit her lip and closed her eyes. She forced one foot in front of the other and stepped through the arc.

**And there you have chapter one, you wonderful readers who found this by some miracle XD I have an issue with short first chapter so dont hate me D: Please Read and review! **


	2. Through the Wormhole

**Sk8abeta0625: I'm glad you like it :D I was worried no one would find this to be honest ._. I have updated!**

**Kassehface: I really did XD You better LOVE it :P I'd love to watch this on tv, it should be a special or something :D That's cause the first chappie's also short. Duh**

**p. Fletcher: And I promise it will get better and there will be more for you to read ;)**

**SoBe-Yummies: I LOVE crossovers :p You just seem to love everything I write XD Wait no more!**

**Trans-Siberian Fan 12: Thank you! I updated :D**

**TG101: I just love Sonic so much I feel it needs to mash with everything else I love? XD I hope I pull this off well .o.**

**Kokoclock deer: Awe, we shoulda done it together x.x Agreed, writing and thinking is much too hard for me sometimes XD**

**Lol: YOU STALKER! You're like a mass-reviewer XD Um…I have too much time and a big obsession? I got no life ! D:**

**Ud the Imp: Thanks for your kind words. As to which one it is, It's somewhere between the games and Sonic X. a Har Har AoSTH was quite bad XD**

**Kissy Fishy: I have continued! I hope you enjoy (love) it :D**

To best describe the sensation of going through warp in time and space from the view of a teenaged girl the correct words would be somewhere between "extremely weird" and "a roller coaster ride." The second she stepped through that arc it felt as though a vacuum had sucked her up like a dust bunny and spun her around like a top among the (cleverly put) yogurt coloured swirls. After what felt like hours, but really was a couple seconds, Candace was spit out the other side of the brothers' creation.

Right into the middle of a giant forest, and straight into the dirt. Standing up and dusting herself off, Candace looked around, furrowing her brow.

"Why does it look like we got transported to the Amazon?" She asked flatly. "Isn't that _on_ Earth?"

"There _can_ be forests on other planets, Candace," Phineas pointed out but turned around to examine the arc, that by some complex situation Candace didn't even want to try to figure out, had followed them. "But there is the possibility our calculations could have been off."

"Though it is highly unlikely," Ferb added, speaking for the first time that day, and Isabella nodded in agreement.

Candace rolled her eyes and looked at Phineas. "Can't we just walk back through or something to get somewhere else? Preferably _off_ a planet Jeremy can research with the world wide web?"

"Sure," Phineas nodded. "We can go just about anywhere with a few modifications, so long as nothing happens to the wormhole."

And then, as if on cue or the kind of irony you can only find on cartoons, the arc seemingly exploded and was reduced to a pile of scrap metal right before their eyes. There was a short silence, minus the popping flames from their former, and only, ticket home.

"Well...That's inconvenient," Phineas stated as though he couldn't quite believe it, then shrugged. "But at least now we know we're not in the Amazon."

"How'd you figure that out?" Isabella questioned, puzzled.

Phineas pointed forward. "Because a giant ship just shot down our only chance of getting home and last time I checked they're not native to tropical places."

Everyone followed the boy's finger and, to a certain level of high amazement, found that it was true (that there was a ship, not the whole it being native or not thing). Off in the distance a huge white object had come into view against the green and was floating above the forest. Candace was just about to point out that that thing had already fired at them once and was more than bound to do it again if they just stood there when what felt like a small twister nearly blew the group over.

"What was that?" Candace practically hollered instead, darting behind the nearest tree.

"No clue," Phineas replied honestly. "But whatever it was it was moving pretty fast. I bet it was running from that ship."

"Then don't you think _we _should run too?" Isabella asked matter-of-factly, taking the words right out of Candace's mouth.

Another silence.

"...Probably." Phineas said slowly.

Everyone broke into a run, doing what they could to avoid jutted branches and tripful roots, neither of those going particularly well, as they heard the ship crashing through the tops of the trees. They ran non-stop until they ran into a clearing and over a cliff. Well...Everyone who wasn't named Candace stopped anyway. If they _were _named Candace then they ran through the forest, straight through the clearing and over the subtle cliff, falling before they could even comprehend the shift in gravity.

When, finally, she did, she screamed though it was lost in the rushing wind around her. She squeezed her eyes closed, figuring seeing her intimate doom rushing towards her wasn't nearly as comforting as the back of her lids and would have almost been calming if there wasn't that rush of wind around her...Or when it _had_ been, anyway. Slowly, Candace opened one eye and found that she _had_ stopped and was floating some odd miles above what she would have landed on (more forest, big whoop) and suddenly became aware of the _fwap, fwap, fwap_ sound above her.

"What in the..." Confused, the teen looked up, and screamed again. Something, she didn't know _what_ besides it looked like and overly fuzzified stuffed animal, had managed to grab her before her sure-to-be death and was somehow keeping them steadily airborne.

"What _is _that?" Isabella pointed to the orange creature that had saved the teen.

"It _looks_ like a flying fox, but when it comes to these alternate dimensions you can never be too sure," Phineas replied logically.

From behind the non-fallen trio there was a crash of underbrush and when they turned around they saw the ship, they had almost forgotten, downing on them. With no place to run, and unwilling to risk getting caught by anymore flying canines, they could do little but watch as the ship began to make a high-pitched noise, while glowing a brilliant shade of green, one that the fox was all too familiar with and Candace heard it gasp as they made their way back up to the cliff where she was dumped back on solid ground.

The fox landed next to them and, to no small surprise to the group, spoke. "We need to get out of here. Follow me." It gestured for them to follow as it ran back through the forest. The group looked at each other, all of them considering the fox's directions...Well, all but one.

"No way!" Candace crossed her arms in a clear 'X'. "There is no _way_ I'm following that freakish, orange, two-tailed, flying-"

A sudden explosion from the ship changed her mind right fast as she bolted after the fox before anyone had blinked. They ran through the forest again, this time around with a better sense of direction, mostly due to their orange guide, and behind them heard a series of explosions, large and small. When the biggest of these rang through the forest an abrupt gust of wind, just like before, whizzed past the group and they heard the fox laugh as they stopped in a clearing occupied only by them and a little blue and yellow plane.

"Alright," Candace gritted her teeth. "I want to know what's going on, _right now_! We haven't even been here ten minutes and we've almost been killed! _Twice_!"

"Technically it was once for us," Phineas pointed to himself and the others. "You ran off that cliff by yourself."

"How did you not _see_ that?" Isabella questioned. "It was right there!"

"I know," Candace narrowed her eyes. "But that's not the point! We're in a forest on an alternate world with no way home and -!"

"Jeez," a new voice cut the rambling teen off, sounding very much amused. "I thought it was just our world but I guess it doesn't matter _what_ species they are, females are always so loud."

"Excuse m-" Candace turned to the direction of the voice and didn't as much as scream as she did squeal.

Hey, it's a blue cat!" Phineas looked at said coloured creature as the fox broke into giggles at its expression. "Definitely _not_ native to The Amazon."

"Gr-eat! More freaky, talking animals!" Candace threw up her arms in frustration. "Where _are_ we? I feel like we've been sucked into a cartoon!"

"You're a _very_ long way from home," the blue 'cat' stated simply. "Just in case you couldn't tell."

"How'd you get here anyway?" The fox cocked his head to one side, his tails twirling in thought. "It's not like you can just get here by taking a wrong turn."

"We wanted to come here...Sort of." Phineas explained. "You see my friends and I here thought it'd be cool to get out and see the universe so we built a multi-dimensional wormhole and it took us here...Where ever _here_ is."

The two creatures looked at each other; one amused the other just shocked.

"Aren't you a little young to be traveling through time and space?" The fox asked wearily.

The 'cat' laughed. "You're one to talk. They can't be much younger than you and how many times have _you_ messed with the space-time continuum thing?" It turned to the group and winked. "It's a good thing you ran into _us_. We'll help you get home, no sweat."

"Alright!" The Danville citizens cheered, though Candace, being the party-pooper she is, was noticeably less enthusiastic about having to rely on weird animal creatures to get home.

"By the way, I'm Isabella," said female greeted cheerfully, bowing politely.

"Tails," the fox followed up with a smile.

"Sonic," the blue creature continued, then added pointingly to Phineas. "Sonic the _Hedgehog_."

Phineas grinned and held out his hand, which the hedgehog took. "Phineas Flynn, homosapien." He gestured next to him. "This is my brother, Ferb, and my sister Candace. Also human."

"Foghorn's more like it," Sonic eyed Candace in turn, receiving a glare from the female.

"Are you going to help us or not?" Candace asked, making sure it was obvious from her tones she didn't want to be here. Big, talking, colourful animals was where she drew the line, along with nearly being killed, and she didn't want to spend another minute on this planet.

As if sensing her impatience, Tails spoke up. "Let's go back to my workshop," the fox suggested idly. "We can figure out what to do from there."

**Ta-daa! Chapter 2 has hit the interwebz ! I got more reviews then I planned on for this silly little crossover XD How are you people finding this? XD XD XD Anywho, thanks to those who reviewed, and didn't just favourite it (hint, hint) and do review again!**


	3. New Alliances, Old Problems

**Kissy Fishy: Well aren't you a lucky lil' fish ;) Too bad this update took forever D: Oh, and they are on Sonic's planet ;)**

**p. Fletcher: Getting? You mean it's not already? ;)**

**R. Reviewerer: Wait no longer! Here's some more!**

**SoBe-Yummies: I really do love crossovers XD Grown fond of my writing, or me? ;) um…I like to keep people in suspense :D**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom: Thanks. I will and here's the update! Wait no longer and there's plenty happening in this chapter to keep you interested ;)**

**Lol Master II: Yes. That is what I said :P Good writing is too much work XD Sing a song? Have you heard the way Sonic sings? :P**

**Sk8abeta0625: Urp. Sing a song? I'll definitely think about it, although I have most of the story done already and dunno if I can squeeze it in X.X Hopefully I get more reviews this time around :D**

**Kassehface: Woman, shouldn't you be writing/typing? XD Coming up with witty lines is just natural for me ;) And more people are introduced hin this chapter! WHOO!**

**Gonnabeu: I love short, simple and awesomeness! Too bad this chapter's lengthy XD**

**Secret: Oooo. I got ya hooked. That's a good sign, right? .-.**

**Redrover65912: I think I just put an end to that short streak XD I LOVE PHINEAS! More than you :P**

**502369 aNTs: Weird is the best kind of enjoyable :p**

**snow whistle: And you, yourself are shweet for reviewing ;)**

**CookiesRgwed: I can see that, but the important thing is you reviewed so much today :D And it gets even better!**

**Jumper101: Um…Easy-ish? Only cause you can make 'em do anything...so long as it's not too extreme XD Sonic is hard D:**

"Are you done yet?"

"For the twelfth time, no."

A silence.

"How about now?"

"Thirteen. Still no."

Candace shot a glare at the blue hedgehog who had answered her with no small amount of sarcasm. The rodent simply shrugged and turned back to where he, Tails and pretty much everyone else were gathered around a table, papers strewn all over the surface. They had been there pretty much since they got to the fox's workshop (once Phineas and Ferb stopped staring in obvious awe) trying to find a way back to Danville and were, as far as the female could tell, nowhere closer to their goal.

"I don't get it Phineas," Candace began pacing in her irritation, her steps making a solid _thunk _on the steel floor. "How come you could build our _last_ wormhole-thingy in less than a day but now it's taking you forever?"

"That's because last time we didn't care where in the universe we ended up," the young genius replied. "But now that we do we have to be real careful or we could end up someplace the complete opposite of Danville."

"Like..." Isabella's expression squished in thought. "Like _Bobville_."

Candace folded her arms. "So long as we end up on Earth, I don't see the big deal."

"Look at it this way, Carrot Top." Sonic said. "If we don't tweak this thing to perfection you may end up _on_ Earth, but in an active volcano."

The shire, terrifying thought of that alone shocked the teen into silence...For a while at least. "How long do you think it'll take?" She asked, keeping her voice as calm as she could (truth be told she was now even _more _desperate to get home).

"No clue." Phineas shrugged.

"We know _how_ to get you guys back," Tails announced, which was more than the female had given them credit for. "But actually _doing _it is a problem. The calculations and architect are challenging, but not impossible. However, finding the necessary power source isn't going to be as easy."

"Why not?" Isabella asked.

"Remember that ship that attacked you guys earlier?" Without waiting for an answer, Sonic went on explaining. "Well in our world we have these things called Chaos Emeralds. There's seven of these little gems and each of them have, uh, let's just say _special_ powers. Powers enough to send you back home...If we had them." The hedgehog shrugged. "Turns out most of them are on that ship."

"Then why don't you go _get_ them?" Candace asked, her voice leaking aggravation. "You move faster than anyone can see, how hard can it be? Can't you just zip in and zip out?"

"Easier said than done," Something in Tails' voice spoke from experience as he answered the teen. "By now, the person who owns that ship has moved the emeralds to his home base. It's heavily armed and it'd be suicide to just barge in."

"Awe, c'mon!" Candace growled in frustration and threw her hands into the air. "This is ridiculous! When you actually _find_ a way home tell me," the female walked to the door and opened it. "Until then. I'm going for a walk." With that she walked out and slammed the door behind her, leaving a silence in her absence.

"Did she miss the whole talk we just had about there being an armed maniac out there?" Sonic asked at the end of it.

"Should someone go after her?" Phineas questioned, causing another silence to ensue where no one moved until Isabella narrowed her eyes.

"I'll go." She stated, obviously none-too-pleased with the idea. "_Men_." She scoffed before walking out of the door, closing it behind her with far less force than her older counterpart.

"Hey guys?" Phineas' face turned thoughtful as he continued to stare at the door after Isabella. He blinked a few times before asking, "Where's Perry?"

* * *

He was lost.

In all his years of fieldwork, never before had Agent P (a.k.a Perry the Platypus) had to handle such a dilemma, such a challenge, such a...a...Lost sense of direction. That really was the only way to describe it. Lost in the panic, lost in this forest...Just plain ol' lost. Everywhere he looked there were trees, plants that all looked the same even on this planet, no street signs to lead him and just his own animal instinct.

He was _so_ lost.

His beady little eyes scanned the forest silently, thinking of a plan and coming to the conclusion just standing here wasn't getting him anywhere (quite literally), so he walked. Through the dense underbrush and after every turn he just felt _more _lost until he reached a clearing after what felt like hours (which was really only fifteen minutes). And boy...Did he wish he were lost again.

"Perry the Platypus?" Sounding just as, if not possible more, confused than said semi-aquatic mammal felt, Dr. Doofenshmirtz just stared at his nemesis blankly. "How in the world did _you_ get here? I mean, this is a whole different planet for evilness sakes how did you find me?"

Perry just blinked.

"Well...No matter." The doctor shrugged and smile evilly. "Even if you _are_ here, you won't be able to stop me from conquering this world!" His face went thoughtful in a comically fashion. "Right? Your jurisdiction ends back on Earth, I'm sure. Unless you're on of those 'goody-two-shoes'-" he said this in pure disgust "-who try to do good wherever you go."

A silence.

"You're one of _them_, aren't you?" Doofenshmirtz asked flatly and his nemesis nodded. The doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh perfect! The whole reason I built my transporter-nator was so I could go someplace where you weren't so I could finally conquer _something_!" He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Okay, alright. Let's just take it from the top then, act like nothing's changed okay?"

The agent mammal nodded and Doofenshmirtz turned around. He turned back around a second later and gasped. "Perry the Platypus! I've been expecting you!" Swiftly sweeping his foot across the ground, Doofenshmirtz gave a manically laugh as it hit a small, makeshift wooden peg.

Perry barely had time to blink before a barred cage, crudely assembled out of branches and twine, slammed down around him from a nearby tree trapping him beneath it.

Doofenshmirtz laughed triumphantly. "Didn't see _that_ coming, didjya? Now, Perry the Platypus, not even _you _cans top me from being supreme overlord of this new world! A task made much more easy since I found this pretty little gem." To answer the mammal's questioning look, the amateur villain withdrew a brilliant green jewel, a dim light flared inside it making it look almost alive. "I guess, technically, it's a sort of emerald, but that's not the point. This thing's, the energy readings on this thing are off the charts. I mean, there's like enough power to run my whole lab back home _and_ to destroy a planet like this one!" He paused. "If I didn't want to rule it that is."

"Sorry," a deviant voice stated from somewhere above. "But the only ruling over this world is going to be done by _me_."

Before Doofenshmirtz or Perry really knew what it was, some cross between a hose and a claw came out of nowhere and snatched the emerald from the Doctor, who stared at his now empty hand blankly.

"Oh, c'mon now, that's just rude." Doofenshmirtz narrowed his eyes as he followed the claw to the sky, where he saw its owner hovering in a sort of half sphere-shaped craft.

"Rude?" The owner - a rather large man with a long mustache and an anatomy perfectly fitting his craft - echoed rising an absent eyebrow from beneath a pair of dark glassed. "What's _rude_ is coming to a world you don't belong to and stealing things that aren't yours." Taking the gem from the claw contraption, the stranger turned the precious stone repeatedly as if looking from some flaw.

"Well I didn't see your name written on it," Doofenshmirtz countered childishly. "Who are you anyway?"

The stranger sneered. "My name is Dr. Eggman. The only soon-to-be ruler of this plant and all its living things."

"Why do I think you've never been to medical school?" Doofenshmirtz said, planting his hands on his hips but smiled after a while. "But you want to be a ruler too? This is great! I _never_ meet any other future rulers back where I'm from, everyone else just tries to stop me and 'defend justice', you get what I'm saying? Of course you do." He didn't wait for an answer and just continued. "I'm trying to take over a tri-state area on Earth but it's just not working out for me. What with the failed machines and my nemesis always butted in, but I'm going to get of _him_ soon enough." He shot a look at Perry who shrugged.

A slight smile appeared on Eggman's face. "Then it seems we have a bit in common since there is also a constant thorn in my side I plan to relieve myself with this," he gestured to the emerald.

"Well then," Doofenshmirtz hesitated before saying, "Maybe we could team up, whaddya say? Makes sense right? _You_ have a nemesis you want to destroy; _I_ have a nemesis I want to destroy..." He trailed off hopefully.

Eggman's face twisted in thought. While he was pretty much a one-man show how often was it you came across another mechanical genius with an archenemy with the intention of taking over the world from another dimension? Even if the guy himself didn't particularly strike the doctor as threatening, his technology know-how might prove otherwise.

If that was the case, his little thorn would soon become nothing but a thing of the past by this time tomorrow.

* * *

Candace let out a heavy sigh as she plopped down on a tree stump some ways away from the workshop. Dropping her chin onto her open palm the teen stared aimlessly at her feet, drawing pointless circles with her toe.

"Mom and dad are gonna kill me," she didn't know why she said it outloud but she did. Things were only getting worse after all. From the looks of things, they could be stuck here for the rest of their lives without those emeralds. That meant no more Earth, no more people, and no more Jeremy. Candace groaned at the thought of it.

How come everytime she was put in charge of her brothers, something went wrong?

"Deserted islands, alien planets. What's nex-?" The female cut off as a twig snapped behind her and she jumped up, looking around wildly. "Who's there?"

She got no answer but another snap. Panicked, she turned around to run back towards the workshop only to abrupt trip over the stump and land flat on her face. She just laid there for a seconds, her fear replaced by a solid feeling of stupidity, before spitting out her mouthful of dirt.

"Are you okay?"

Candace looked up and let out a short scream at the creature in front of her before realizing what it was. "Oh great! _More_ talking animals!" The teen shouted to the sky. "When will it end?" Looking back at said alien she figured its rather large, floppy ears and fluffy tail make it some kind of rabbit and, she dare say, a cute one.

"We didn't mean to scare you, honest!" The rabbit said sincerly (if the sound its voice was anthing to go by, it couldn't be any older than 5) and gestured to the little, light blue creature at its heels - the teen was nintey-nine percent sure it was _not_ an animal - before bowing polietly. "My name is Cream and this is my very special chao friend, Cheese."

Candace blinked. "Cream...and Cheese...Got it." The teen said with no small amount of awkward. This world was getting weirder by the minute.

"Cream!" Another voice broke through the forest just as yet another 'talking animal', this one pink in a red dress, appeared from inbetween the trees.

And weirder _still_.

_I should've just stayed back in the workshop_, Candace thought dully as she watched the new arrival run to Cream, obviously relieved about something.

"There you are!" Taking a moment to catch her breath, the pink creature seemed not to notice the fact Candace was right there. "Why did Cheese just run off like that? That's not like hi-"

_Then_ she noticed the teen's presence, which wasn't exactly all that subtle, and froze. Something that wavered between fear and anger flashed behind its green eyes before it asked in obviously falsely calm tones, "Who are _you_?"

"Um...I-I'm Candace," the teen didn't know why, but she suddenly feared for her well-being.

"What are you doing here?" The pink-thing wasn't joking around, that much was clear to the teen and something told her she might want to tell the truth.

"Amy..." Cream looked at the new arrival worriedly.

"Well, I...I mean, me and my brothers, actually mostly them..." Candace took a deep breath to calm herself down before continuing. "My brothers built a wormhole to your planet and I got dragged along because I'm responsible from them while our parents are gone. Then we got attacked but some madman, who destroyed our way back home, and meet a completely psychotic blue hedgehog and his two-tailed buddy," rambling rather quickly, the teen paused for a breath. "Now my brothers and them are trying to find a way back home but we found out we can't unless we go on some suicide mission!"

Amy and Cream looked at each other then back to Candace.

"Then why didn't you just say so?" Amy smiled earnestly at her and laughed. "And to think I thought you were actually a threat."

"Wha...?" Candace was confused.

"You're friends with Mr. Sonic," Cream explained. "That means you're a friend of ours too."

"That's right," Amy agreed. "Sonic would never hang around the questionable type, if he's trying to help you that means you must be good company." She sighed dreamily and Candace swore she had hearts in her eyes. "He's such a great guy, always helping people and never questioning their motives. It makes me proud to be his girlfriend."

Cream looked at the far-gone female and frowned. "Amy, you know that isn't true..." She said delicately then, seeing the spark flare behind Amy's eyes, the rabbit raised her hands defensively. "Yet! I mean _yet_!" The rabbit laughed sheepishly.

Candace shook her head. "Wait, you actually _like _that bad-mannered jerk?"

"Of course I do!" Amy said, with a clear tone for the teen to 'watch it'. "Just because he's got a bit of an attitude doesn't make him a bad person!"

"Okay, okay!" Desperate for another thing to talk about before Amy went off on her, Candace turned to Cream. "So, what, is the fox like your crush then?"

Cream pulled a face and shook her head so much her ears flopped around. "Nu-uh! Boys are _icky_!" She stuck out her tongue to further emphasize her dislike of the idea and Candace couldn't help but laugh.

"What about _you_?" Amy's question caused the teen's laugh to stop abruptly. "Where you're from is there anyone you're interested in?"

"Uh, well..." Candace laughed nervously. "Kinda." Obvious interest flashed behind the alien's eyes and Candace wished she hadn't said anything.

"Is he here with you?" Amy asked slyly, eyeing the teen expectantly.

Candace shook her head. "No. He's back on Earth, on my planet." She elaborated.

"Do you miss him?" Cream asked as Cheese began floating around the group.

"Well, yeah." Candace watched the little blue creature for a moment before looking back at the pair. "He is my-" She paused "- my 'B-word' after all but that doesn't matter since I won't be able to see him again until we manage to get back these magic emeralds from some maniac's home base, which apparently would be suicide."

Cream and Amy looked at each other before the latter reached into her bag and took out a yellow emerald that completely silenced Candace, now transfixed on the shining gem.

"Is that...?" The teen's voice was barely above a whisper as if she were afraid the gem would break at the sound of her voice.

"We were on our way to give it to Tails," Amy explained, holding up the emerald. "We found it yesterday."

"Looks like you're one step closer to going home, Candace." Cream smiled up at the teen who half-heartily smiled back as Cheese gave a little cheer.

"Not so fast, you little brats," A voice, not all that new to anyone but Candace, sounded.

"Dr. Eggman!" Amy and Cream visibly tensed as the doctor's trademark hovercraft broke through the trees into view.

"And Dr. Doofinsmirtz!" Said failed evil genius said from where he was half-sitting, half-hanging on the back of the doctor's craft.

Disregarding the latter 'threat', Amy glared up at Eggman. "What do _you_ want?"

Eggman shook his head but a solid smirk appeared on his face. "Isn't it obvious?" His shadowed gaze traveled to the gem in her hands.

Realizing his should-be-obvious intentions, Amy took a step back and, as if summoned by some mystic power, a red and yellow mallet appeared in her hands. Candace looked from her, to the doctor, to Doofinsmirtz and back to Amy. "What is going on?" She pretty much screamed.

Eggman looked at the teen and his smirk widened. "Ah, you must be another one of the Earthlings that decided to stop in for a visit. I believe this next part of my plan affects _you_ mostly."

Before Candace could ask what he meant, the doctor gestured behind him, not to Doofinsmirtz, but to the mechanical arm that stretched behind and above them. Candace followed it and gasped.

"Isabella?" The teen's eyes widened seeing the young Fireside scout in the grasp of a metal claw. It didn't seem to be hurting the girl, it just wanted to keep her from getting away...or getting to.

"That's low Eggman!" Amy shouted, swinging her weapon through the air. "Let her go!"

"All in good time," Eggman said coolly. "How about a trade? Hand over that emerald and you can have the girl."

"That's a good trade." Doofinsmirtz pointed out. "I'd take it if I were you."

"That's a dirty trick, Eggman." Amy growled. She looked from Candace's terrorized expression to the one on Isabella's face then to the emerald in her hand. Tightening her grip on the hammer, she eyed the doctor, who simply grinned at her.

"Surely you're not thinking of hitting me with that," he eyed the hammer. "Not when I have such precious cargo aboard."

"Aw," Doofinsmirtz cooed in a way only defined at creepy. "I didn't know you cared so much about me."

Eggman whirled on him. "Not you, you idiot!"

"Amy..." Cream glanced to her friend worriedly, a clear message in her big, chocolate eyes. _You can't win_. Amy meet her gaze and sighed, not believing what she was about to do.

"Fine," Amy's voice was so quiet she had to repeat herself, despite the fact her pride was screaming at her.

"What's that?" Eggman smiled as he leaned forward, nearly tipping over his craft, cupping a hand to his ear.

"You can have it." Amy said acerbically, her eyes warning him not to try any funny stuff but, for all his faults, she knew Eggman was an honest man of his word...Most of the time.

The doctor chuckled as his robotic arm opened, releasing Isabella, and instead grabbed the emerald and dropped it into Eggman's hands.

However, it didn't stop there.

No one had even blinked when the arm doubled back, grabbed Cream and Cheese and, before Amy had even lifted her hammer, retreated back to Eggman. "Don't follow me," he ordered. "If you do, I can't insure the rabbit's safety." He waved a small 'ta-ta' before disappearing back into the forest.

"Eggman!" Amy called after him and started to take a step forward but stopped herself. After all, no matter what, Eggman was a man of his word.

**Yay! After long last there's the next chapter for you wonderful readers (even you silly little non-reviewers ;)) PLEASE READ and UPDATE! I'll love you if you do :D**


	4. Plan in Motion

**Secret: Well, funny and good are what I aim for ;) I hope you mean the ending was somewhat dramatic and not bad ._.**

**p. Fletcher: Really? Cause I had so much fun writing him, I ended up laughing to myself like some crazy person more than once XD**

**Mystery Meat Guy: Well, glad you thought the chapter was awesome :D And i hope you read this one with as much happiness ;)**

**snowwhistle: :o I updated. Hope you enjoy it!**

**SoBe-Yummies: It's obvious XD Doof. is just a failure amoung serious people XD And he was so fun to write cause you can pretty much make him say anything :D UPDATED!**

**Lol Master II: Hee hee, sure :P Well everyone I actually bothered to write in this fic XD And the doctors were the best part so far to write :D And here's some more!**

**kassehface: You act like I could never love you :p Doof. is just a lol master (hee hee) and I wil never cease the amazement :P**

**502369aNTs: My writing thanks you and look no more!**

**Redrover65912: I put that the wrong way :P Funny drama, in other words? :P It's the best drama. OHAH is proff of that XD**

**CookiesRgwed: I am a very friendly person ;) Glad I could make you laugh at your PC screen :D Tee hee, awesome you say? Thanks :D UPDATED!**

**Gonnabeu: Well rounded? Was that an Eggman joke? :P**

**d50Bcolpz: Hey. This spam counts as a review :D**

**Dimentio713: Glad you like it and hope you review soon more :D**

"Finished."

With that one word a sudden relief and sense of accomplishment filled the workshop as Tails, Phineas and Ferb grinned down at the completed blueprints. From his perch on the bi-plane's wing (which, surprisingly fit in the workshop with plenty of room to spare), Sonic opened an eye to look down at the trio. Science had never been the hedgehog's best subject and the constant stream of science terms had all but kept him awake.

"Awesome! I think this is some of our best work yet, Ferb." Phineas told his brother, who gave a curt nod. "All we have to do now is find and emerald or two?"

"_An_ emerald?" Sonic echoed, obviously puzzled and looked at Tails for an explanation.

"We managed to compensate for our lack of emeralds so that this wormhole will work with one, two just to be safe," the fox explained. "It won't last very long but it should get the job and get them home safely."

"Sweet," the hedgehog let out a final yawn and stretched as he stood up. "Finding at least _one _emerald will be a piece of cake."

"But Doctor Eggman already has five of them," Tails pointed out with no small amount of concern. "He'll be looking for the rest, and if he gets his hands on all seven-"

"_If _being the word," Sonic cut in then, seeing the unconvinced look on the fox's face, added. "Listen, the doc's never been able to gather all seven emeralds and I'm not about to let him break that record, don't worry."

"But-" Not seeming to be able to get out a full sentence, Tails was once again cut off as the door swung open, slamming against the opposite wall, as Candace, Amy and Isabella ran in, panting heavily.

"Isabella?" Phineas looked at the dirt streaked female with twigs in her hair and blinked. "You look awful."

"Thanks." She panted flatly and attempted to straighten herself up (failing utterly).

"What's going on?" Tails asked, beating Sonic to it.

"Eggman..." Amy panted then paused to catch her breath enough to say, "Eggman kidnapped Cream and Cheese!"

"Cream and Cheese?" Phineas repeated and quirked an eyebrow at Candace. "Were you guys having a bagel party out there?"

"No!" Candace looked at him with a _what-kind-of-question-was-that look._

"That's a shame." Phineas said in tones that Candace couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"We've got bigger problems here!" Amy reminded them, and then turned a panicked look to Sonic and Tails. "Eggman has all seven emeralds." From the silence that filled the room, Amy took it as disbelief and continued. "I was on my way here with an emerald when we were ambushed by Eggman and...and..."

"Doofinsmirtz." Isabella filled in, and continued for the pink hedgehog. "And when they caught me I heard them talking about how they only needed one more for some machine!"

"You were caught?" Phineas cocked his head to the side. "Did we miss something last chapter?"

Tails turned worriedly to Sonic. "If Eggman has all seven emeralds we're in trouble. We have to get them back before..."He drifted off as if the thought was too much to bear.

Candace looked from the fox to the hedgehog as another silence filled the room, not liking the looks on either of their faces. "Wait," she started sternly. "Exactly what happens if all of these emeralds come together?"

For a second she thought she wouldn't get an answer until Sonic wagged a finger in her direction. "Nothing good, let's leave it at that." He turned to Tails. "If that egghead has all the emeralds, we're gonna need a way to stop them if worse comes to worse. And there's only _one_ person we know who can do that."

"Does that mean..?" Amy already knew the answer.

"We're going to go pay a certain knucklehead a visit," Sonic confirmed with a wink.

"All of us?" Tails asked confused, getting a look from Sonic that said just that. "But the Tornado can only seat two, plus you. I don't think the others want to cling onto the wings for their lives..." The fox drifted off with a point.

"Riding on the wings?" A certain gleam appeared in Phineas' eyes, his tone obviously amused.

Candace caught on quickly. "Oh no, Phineas." The teen shook her head. "As long as I'm in charge you are _not_-"

"Do you want to get home, or what?" Sonic cut across.

Candace groaned. "_Fine_." She said through gritted teeth, then bolted for the plane. "But I call shot gun!"

A few miles away, and several more miles up in the air, a certain knucklehead sighed in pure content. Peace, while it usually seemed like a thing that was too much to ask for (especially with his circle of acquaintances), had finally managed to settle onto his island. He'd almost forgotten what it was like: the quiet, the gentle breeze and the sweet scents that followed it from time-to-time especially during this time of day. It was his own little slice of heaven.

But not nearly as private as the real thing, he realized bitterly as the unmistakable sound of a plane reached his ears making him grind his teeth to keep from spitting a would-be-endless stream of rather profane adjectives concerning the only two people he knew who both owned a plane and had the undying habit of showing up when he least wanted them to (not that he ever really wanted them to show up, but that's besides the point). Sitting up from his relaxed, spread out position, he saw (sure enough) that little blue and yellow bi-plane off in the distance and watched with clear distain as it landed some fifty feet away from his perch and it's passengers piled off like it was no great deal.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?" Sonic directed this question mostly at Candace, who just scoffed and turned away to hide the fact a permanent smile seemed to be stuck on her face. Even she had to admit that whole flying thing had been the best thing that happened since they came to this place. Despite the freaky inhabitants, the world itself was beautiful and the teen found herself almost wishing they could've just stayed airborne for the rest of the day.

"That was awesome!" Phineas cheered, pumping an enthusiastic fist in the air as he leapt off the plane to the ground. "I can't wait for the ride back!"

"Awesome? More like awful..."" Isabella groaned. Unlike her adventurous neighbour, she had experienced more fear than amusement and had spent the whole flight hanging onto Sonic for dear life, much like Amy had planned to do if she hadn't been forced to squeeze in with Candace so Tails could see better.

Behind them, someone cleared their throat pointively and the group turned to see a less-than-happy looking red inhabitant, its arms crossed squarely across its chest. Its purple eyes traveled over the plane's passengers as a mix of confusion and anger washed over its face before shooting a glare at Sonic.

"Yo, Knuckles." The hedgehog gave a curt wave to this new arrival, either not noticing the unhappy look he was getting or just ignoring it.

"Whoa," Phineas awed before the new acquaintance could open his mouth as he walked over to the Knuckles and examined one of its hands, fascinated by the duel spikes on its namesakes. "Check this out, Ferb. Why didn't _we _think of something like this? Think of how great something could dig with these. Finding buried treasure would be a synch." He looked up at the red creature and narrowed his eyes in thought. "I wonder what type of animal this is..."

"Hmm..." Ferb eyed Knuckles who, by now, was feeling a little less than comfortable and speechless. "Based on the overall appearance, I would have to say its anatomy best fits that of an insectivore, perhaps a shrew or mole." The expression that overcame Knuckles' face caused Sonic and the others to burst into laughter as the "mole" glowered at the hedgehog.

"Calm down, knucklehead. They're not going to hurt you," Sonic paused for half a second before adding. "Well, maybe just your pride. If they haven't already."

In a vain effort to calm down, Knuckles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Without parting his eyes or teeth he asked, as calm as he could, "What's going on?"

"It's a long story..." Tails sighed; he knew something like this wouldn't sit well with Knuckles. The echidna (the fox made sure to tell Phineas and Ferb that their assumption hadn't been that off) never really liked having visitors on his island; even Sonic and him were barely welcomed. Bringing complete strangers, and them being human at that, was just asking for trouble. Even after having the whole story explained to him, Knuckles still didn't look like someone who cared.

"Sounds like a personal problem," the echidna said flatly, looking at Phineas and Ferb pointingly, "You got here on your own, and you can get back the same way." Shifting his gaze to Sonic, Knuckles continued in acerbic tones. "And the whole reason Eggman has the emeralds is because _you _keep letting them out of your sight. If you'd actually show some hint of maturity you wouldn't be in this mess. It's not my problem, so go find someone else to bother." Without waiting for a rebuttal, the echidna turned around and strodded the other way.

"Now wait just a second!" Candace couldn't believe what she was hearing, and ran after the echidna, stopping in front of him as she looked at him in disbelief. "We came all the way up here and _that's_ all you give us? Does the little fact that an insane evil genius duo is going to destroy your planet mean nothing to you?"

Knuckles just scoffed and the teen growled. "It's not my problem," the echidna repeated slowly as if Candace was partially deaf.

"So what? Last time I checked this little island is on _this_ world and if it blows up, so does your island! Hence it _is _your problem!" Candace threw her hands up in frustration. "And what about Cream and Cheese, are you just going to leave them with those maniacs?"

There was a silence, during which a stare down between Knuckles and Candace ensued. After what felt like hours, the echidna just narrowed his eyes and walked passed the female without so much as a sound. Candace stared blankly after him.

"Well, it was worth a shot if anything." Sonic shrugged, then sighed. "That Knuckles needs to get his priorities straightened out. Nice try though, Candace."

"Hey, that's the first time you've ever called me by my actual name." The teen looked at the hedgehog suspiciously. "What, you run outta nicknames or something?"

"Proper ones, anyway." Sonic replied off-handedly as his face went thoughtful. "But now we have a big problem. How are we going to save Cream and Cheese _and _managed to snag the emeralds back from Eggman before he uses them?"

"Eggman's probably brought them to his base along with the emeralds," Tails figured. "He'll be expecting us to save them, meaning his defenses are going to be even worse than usual. An outside frontal attack will be nearly impossible."

"Unless there's a distraction on the _inside_," Phineas said furtively, receiving looks that clearly suggested he was crazy. "Just hear me out on this one." He looked at the planet's natives before continuing. "While you guys attack the base directly, me and everyone else could manage to sneak our way inside and create some sort of distraction. After that, the enemies will be more focused on finding us until you guys get in."

"Yeah, but do you think you can keep yourselves out of danger until we get there?" Amy asked, concerned about exactly how reliable the boy's plan was.

"Sure, it's not like it'll take _that_ long," Phineas gestured to Sonic to emphasize.

"Besides, what else can you guys do?" Isabella asked as the natives looked at each other, clearly debating amongst themselves.

"It _is_ partially our fault you're in this predicament, after all." Ferb pointed out and a silence followed his claim as all eyes shifted to Sonic

"Alright, fine Lets do it." The hedgehog finally agreed with a smirk, then looked at Phineas. "Now how exactly do you plan on distracting the masses?"

"Easy," Phineas smiled one of his trademark adventurer smiles. "All we need is a couple of instruments."

**So after a long absence the next chapter is posted! whoo! And it's the 2nd to last one! D: Better get those reviews in before this fic ends or else :P REVIEW you wonderful people!**


	5. Chaos Control Freaks

**Prototron MJ Tornada: Why thank you! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing! :D**

**The Indigo Angel : I love your idea but unfortunately the story doesn't really have room D: If I write a sequel though I'll be sure to put your idea in there! :D**

**Redrover65912: Bagel are yummy! XD HEy, I think they were too since, ya know, Knux is kind of a people-hater XD Singing? Prehaps ;)**

**That Gamer: Why thanks :D I hope you imagined this chapter right! XD**

**SoBe-Yummies : Why do you people think there's gonna be singing? ;P OH NO! Did you predict my awesome? FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER! XD**

**Here There: I'm glad you love it :D**

**tootiefrutie: Is it really that short? o.o I didn't think so, but thanks for reading!**

**GET-GO: That's what I aim for XD**

**Trekker 77: Psh. Cream and Cheese can handle themselves :P jk. Read this chapter to find out the final...thing! XD**

**Ud the Imp : Disappointingly? I'm sorry XD I suppose that's what sequels are for ;) I dunno how to judge a chapter's epicness so you should read it and do it for me :D**

**snowwhistle: Well...I updated XD But if was soon enough for you, you are a very patient person :)**

**portside: IT ALL ENDS HERE! Kinda XD**

**kassehface: Get a life :P Quit with the cap usage and write! :P :P But I love you :D So don;t hate me for bossing you around ;D**

**Dimentio713: Well, since you said please and all :D**

**Kissy Fishy: Well what's Phineas and Ferb without singing? XD ANd can you hear a story while you read? That's cool :D**

"This place is _huge_!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz awed as he spun a whole circle just to see all sides of the room Eggman had led him into once they arrived at the main base. Needless to say it was spacious, a lab of some sort with blinking panels and flashing monitors lining each of the walls that surrounded a giant cylindrical machine that stretched nearly to the ceiling. "Boy, you must have a lot of time on your hands to build something like this and some extreme dedication to your evil duties. I gotta admit, I'm feeling a little under-accomplished here."

"And you should," Eggman told him as he opened several slots on the center machine. The slots pulled back to reveal just as many medium-sized holes, each the perfect size for cradling the emeralds he placed in them though he stopped to admire the red one with growing ecstasy. "Now that I have all seven emeralds I possess unlimited power and once it's harnessed by this machine, I'll be unstoppable."

"I think the unlimited power was good enough," Doofenshmirtz said in slight confusion. "I mean, why go through all the trouble of building a harness-anator when your nemesis knows you could destroy him with just the press of a little button? Seems like a waste of time to me, but whatever, do what you want. It's not like time is a virtue or anything."

"Well, unlike you, _my_ machines have the habit of working their full purpose," Eggman replied, all-but-truthfully (but Doofenshmirtz didn't need to know that as far as he was concerned).

Doofenshmirtz gave him a look. "Wow...Low blow man. _Low _blow_..._You know that without me you never would have be able to capture this seemingly harmless little bunny and her blue squishy thing, right?" To make a point, he pointed to said hostages trapped in what looked like an upside down fishbowl. "It _was _my idea after all."

"It would have been a bad idea if I hadn't had all the emeralds," Eggman retorted. "Taking a hostage would have just insured that Sonic and his little buddies would have followed us and destroyed my base just to get her back. At least this way, I can destroy them before they get the chance."

"But I already _knew_ you had seven, meaning my idea is a full proof plan so you can destroy your fuzzy little nemesis _and_ take over this world. All without breaking a sweat," Doofenshmirtz paused to eye Eggman for all of half a second before adding, "Although, seriously, you could do with a bit of exercise. Just because you're named after a food high in protein, doesn't mean you have to look like one. It's not like I look like a Doofenshmirtz or anything."

"I beg to differ," Eggman muttered, not quite under his breath. For the first time in his life, the doctor found himself hoping that a certain blue menace would show up soon before he decided to test his new found power on another so-called evil genius.

Little did he know, said menace was already there.

"Okay, so we're all clear on the plan, right?" Phineas asked the rest of the Danville natives, who were staring forlorn at Eggman's base off in the distant dark of the setting sun before they gave curt nods, well all but Candace but that's to be expected by now.

"I'm having second thoughts about this, Phineas." The teen admitted, wishing she had gone with Tails and Amy to retrieve The Tornado. "Isn't there, I dunno, a _safer _plan?"

"Oh, c'mon." Sonic rolled his eyes. "That's just the mortal terror talking. Where's your sense of adventure at?"

"That's just the thing, I don't have one!" Candace threw her arms up frustration. "Everyone keeps telling me to lighten up and to have fun but how can I when everything we've done so far just seems crazy to me? The fact we're alive right now should be next to impossible!" She paused to take a deep breath and continued in much quieter tones. "Let's face it; this whole trip was just a majour waste of time for me..."

"Why _did_ you come along?" Sonic asked her after a short silence and the teen didn't know if he was trying to sound so disappointed or if she was just imagining it and settled for a shrug (the teen would rather avoid him having some remark about her real reason). "Because it's sounds to me like you're just making excuses." To answer Candace's confused look, the hedgie gestured to Phineas and Ferb. "I don't know how anyone could _not_ have an adventure having those two living with them. I've known them for less than a day and I've already been taken on one heck of a ride."

"He's right, Candace. Plus, we've already been through your whole 'lack of believing in yourself' thing." Phineas reminded her. "But we could always get Chaka Khan and Clay Aiken to refresh your memory when we get back home if you want."

"No thanks..." Candace shook her head, still sounding down put.

"If you really want to have fun you just need to make the most of everyday, just like us." Phineas continued. "You just need to live by carpe diem."

"What does a denim carpet have to do with anything?" Candace asked in confusion.

"_Carpe diem._" Phineas corrected.

"It's Latin for, 'seize the day'." Ferb explained.

"Likewise, 'seize the day' is English for carpe diem." Phineas pointed out. "Either way it's our motto and we embrace it fully. That's the reason we came here, and almost the reason you did too."

"The whole point in you coming was to find something interesting because you wanted something exciting to talk to Jeremy about, right?" Isabella asked, even if the answer was obvious. "Well, this is your chance!"

"Yeah," Sonic agreed, though there was that overdramatic tone of sarcasm in his tones. "What's more fun to talk about than having saved an alien race of, as you once put it, 'freaky talking animals' from an egg-shaped madman? That's nowhere near an ordinary day, by _anyone's_ standards, but at least you can say you lived through it."

"Well," Candace considered then broke into a meek smile. "I guess you're right, I amalive…And I plan to _keep_ it that way." She added, shooting a furtive look at Sonic, who shrugged just as the unmistakable sound of an aircraft engine passed over their heads, making them all look up as the Tornado flew by in the direction of the forest opposite of the base.

The signal.

"You're up," Phineas told Sonic, flashing the hero a thumbs up. "Good luck."

"You too," the hedgehog returned the gesture. "And be careful once you're in there, the last thing I need is another reason for your sister to hate me." With a quick wink the hedgehog disappeared in a gust of wind and streak of blue in the direction of the base.

"I don't hate him…_per se_…" Candace put in only after the light had faded into the distance. "And I want the fact I _said_ that on record."

"Noted." Phineas stated then glanced back to the base, where an alarm blared and a half dozen spotlights flared, warning whoever cared enough to install them that something was amidst outside. Even from this angle he could see the flash of ammo and a small armada of robots try (and fail) to land a hit on the blue speck below, despite the fact the numbers were definitely against him. But even Phineas knew everyone had limits. "Alright folks," he announced turning back to Danville's very own. "Grab your instruments and let's go be the best darn distraction this world has ever seen."

* * *

Perry looked around, hardly knowing where to turn.

It came to him suddenly that maybe following his nemesis into a mechanical madman's domain hadn't been the brightest plan he'd ever had, then again he didn't really have a choice. If he hadn't followed Doofenshmirtz than chances are he would still be wandering alone in that forest, forever lost in this strange world. But given the fact he now seemed to be in a war-zone didn't exactly brighten his escape in anyway.

Making his way through the base, trying his best to ignore the various sounds of violence happening outside, Perry inches along the walls careful to avoid the not-so-subtle security cameras spinning on every which corner. He wasn't entirely sure where he was headed but all his secret agent experience told him Doofenshmirtz would be in the topmost level, a hunch that was only confirmed by the scientist's evil laugh echoing from above.

Now he just had to find a way _up _there.

Because, for all their marvels, platypuses couldn't fly.

* * *

Elsewhere, another flightless mammal wished he had been born with wings. The only real difference between them being this one let out a-less-than-refined stream of vocabulary as he swerved into a narrow, steel passageway to avoid another spray of gunfire and nearly ran into a wall for his efforts.

It was a split second later he considering this a good thing as the wall punctually exploded when a massive metallic fist crashed through it as if it were nothing but tissue paper. Out of the crumbling debris emerged several robots, tall enough that their heads brushed against the roof and big enough that they could have easily crushed Sonic if the hedgehog hadn't already ducked into a smaller passage.

Hearing the robots following behind him (a task all-but-impossible considering they were bigger than the passage itself and had resorted to ploughing through the roof in a beeline) brought a sense of both urgency and relief to wash over sonic. On the one side, sure he was getting chased and periodically attacked by colossal mechas but that was nothing new, on the other side, said killer machines chasing him meant their focus was on him rather than the Danvillers, who by now should be making their way inside.

A few feet later, the second passage brought them back outside into the night, but it was with what happened next that Sonic began to wonder about the ingenuity behind this plan. One second he was on flat ground, and the next he found himself propelled through the air as if he weighted next to nothing. It only took a moment for his metal pursuers to take advantage of his involuntary height gain as one of them drew back an iron fist and let fly, sending the hedgehog flying through the air with enough force to send him to the outskirts of the forest.

"Sonic!"

Tails' shout was barely heard over the sound of The Tornado as it flew over the base, drawing all attention and gunfire to it. There was a series of _pings_ as smaller ammo ricocheted off the bi-plane until a well-aimed missile rocked the aircraft's side, smoke and heat streaming from the newly formed hole.

"Tails, the plane-!" Amy was cut off by another hit, this one nearly knocking her out of her seat. Carefully peering over the plane's edge, she saw the entire side of the plane riddled with holes through the thickening smoke. "It's on fire! What should we do?"

"It'll be okay!" The fox assured her, as he grabbed back a nearby lever and pulled the plane to one side in an effort to avoid further damage. "But first..." Tails pulled the level towards himself, opening a hatch on the bottom of the craft, and seconds later a slender white missile shot out of the hatch, aimed directly at the rapidly descending figure of Sonic. For a split second it seemed the young fox had sentenced the blue hero to an ill-fate, and very well would have if the tip of the missile hadn't broken off to reveal a gleaming, gold ring that soon disappeared into the dark of the forest with the hedgehog.

There was a flash of light, blinding in the night and of a light blue colour. It rose from the outskirts of the forest as if under some kind of spell in a relative sphere before fading to expose the curled up (and currently spinning at speed that could guarantee nausea in any other persons) form of Sonic. One could have hardly blinked before he rose from the forest, zipped through the air, hit three separate robots as if they were pinball bumpers then proceeded in a perfectly vertical path straight through one of the spotlights.

"He's in!" Tails shouted as best he could over the combined sounds of the frantic sirens behind them and the underside of the plane grinding against the earth below them. It took all the young fox had just to keep the plane from falling over completely; he had been unable to switch on the landing gear in the haste of the landing and the terrain combined with the damage to the plane was making this task nearly impossible.

To make matters worse, they were heading straight for a boulder that easily matched the plane in size and width.

"Look out!" Amy exclaimed as if her voice alone could somehow magically steer the plane out of harm's way.

"I can't!" Try as he did, Tails failed to manage moving the plane off its current path and shut his eyes, bracing for the impact.

But it never came.

It was as if the plane had simply phased through the boulder. There was no crash, no sudden impact, the plane just skidded for a few more feet before stopping completely. It was only after he was sure The Tornado wouldn't suddenly fool him and teeter off a cliff that Tails opened his eyes to where the rock had once stood.

"Knuckles!" A mix of relief and confusion coated the fox's voice as he looked at said echidna, standing on what remained of the boulder in a cloud of reduced pebbles and dust.

The echidna simply grunted and turned away, facing the base in the distance with a stone gaze while trying to ignore the little voice in his head that screamed that this was now, in fact, his problem, as well as the rest of the planet's.

The echidna sighed.

_He's gone too far._

* * *

"So..._What_ was that you were saying about being able to destroy your nemesis before he should destroy your base?" Doofenshmirtz looked at Eggman and raised a mocking eyebrow, ignoring the glare shot his way. "Looks like you overestimated yourself, _Doctor_."

"_Shut up_," Eggman's tone left little room for kindness as he clenched his fist at his side then turned his unhappy gaze to a robot duo manning several panels to one side of the room. "Decoe, Bocoe activated all interior security doors! I don't want that pest to get any further, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" The duo saluted, then went to pressing a series of button. With each click there was a heavy_ thunk_ in the distance as heavy metal door slammed to the floor.

Doofenshmirtz laughed. "And you think _that's_ going to stop him?" He shook his head. "Even _I_ know that security doors are a big scam. They work just about as well as defending yourself against a rock with a piece of paper which, by the way, blows a huge hole in that rock-paper-scissors game."

"Then if you believe that so much, find a piece of paper to hide behind. I think I'd rather enjoy seeing you buried in rubble," Eggman replied acerbically.

"_Someone's grumpy,_" Doofenshmirtz said in a sing-songy fashion, his mood the complete opposite of Eggman's. "Looks like I'm not the only one whose nemesis gets the best of them after all."

Eggman was about to retort when a new voice seemed to fill the room, sounding as though it came from far-off yet loud enough that the person could have been right in the room.

_Well we hope you all enjoyed the show, hope it was not anti-climatic. Now there's something we want you to know, and we don't want to sound didactic._

"_What _is _that_?" Eggman demanded.

"Sounds like music," Doofenshmirtz stated, matter-of-factly. "Did you leave the radio on?"

_But if there's one thing we can say, I know it sounds a bit cliché. There's no such thing as just an ordinary day!_

"Dr. Eggman, there appears to be..._children_ in the lower level..." Decoe informed him, pointing to one of the half-dozen monitors on the panels. The Doctor followed his finger and narrowed his eyes in an unseen gesture.

"It's those brats from before," the better of the two scientist glowered at the image on the screen, feeling both insulted and confused upon seeing the variety of instruments said children were playing, and _happily_ no less. "How dare they siphon power from _my_ base to use those aggravating appliances!"

_You don't have to build a roller coaster to find your own way to make the most of these days of summer!_

Not bothering to wonder why these strange children choose his base of all places to hold a rendition of some musical, nor why the song made no sense, Eggman pushed past his robotic duo and scanned the many buttons before finding his intended target. "Let's see how well they play while running from a robot armada**, **shallwe?" With a wicked gleam in his eyes, Eggman raised his finger over the button.

His finger met a well-aimed rock instead, causing the doctor to draw back and glare at the one who dared harm his appendage.

"Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz automatically answered Eggman's first question (namely _what _the heck was standing some ten feet away from him and then _how _it managed to get in here). "I thought we left you back in the forest, are you _following _me?" He pulled a bothered look, much like a young kid who found a rather unpleasant taste in his mouth. "I never took you as a psycho stalker, but I guess I had you pegged all wrong, didn't I?"

_And dance to the beat of a different drummer. Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em, 'cause every day's a brand new day, you gotta Carpe Diem_!

"It doesn't matter. You're too _late_." Eggman sneered as he brandished the red emerald, figuring he had stalled enough. He couldn't risk any more fuzzy menaces breaking into his base before he could even _activate _his machine. "Once I insert this last chaos emerald, my machine will be unbeatable."

For the first time since her initial capture, Cream spoke up from her unit of containment. Her tiny voice echoed slightly against the clear glass. "But you can't do that!" Her eyes widened with fear to genuine to be faked. It was a well-known fact on this planet that when all seven emeralds were brought together...well, _nothing_ good came out of it.

"Chao, chao, chao!" Cheese chirped in agreement, clinging to Cream like a lifeline.

"That's right," Cream continued, in the air of one who fully understood what one word chirped three times meant, then fixed Eggman with her best glare. "There's no way Mr. Sonic will let you get away with this!"

_And you don't have to build a roller coaster to find your own way to make the most of every minute!_

"You're wrong little bunny-girl," Doofenshmirtz shook his head in pity then abruptly frowned. "Wait, what does a roller coaster have to do with _anything_?" He wondered aloud with a quizzical look.

"Will you focus!" Eggman snapped, his temper already boiling over.

"Oh. Right, _man_ that's a good distraction. You really should take care of that." Doofenshmirtz looked pointingly at the better evil genius but before the rounded villain could make another move, Perry took another rock and brought it down hard on the controls, effectively making those sparks that come from malfunctioning machinery.

Eggman's jaw dropped. All that work, all that wiring, and for _what_? For it to be destroyed by a rock of all things! "Why you-!" He began, only to cut off by a far more shocked Doofenshmirtz.

"Perry the Platypus, how dare you break another villain's machine! You're supposed to be _my_ nemesis." Doofenshmirtz whined. "Don't fill in just because someone else's nemesis doesn't think he's worth the effort!"

As if on some magical cue, the steel door to Eggman's left seemingly exploded, throwing pieces of metal and clouds of dust into the room.

"Sonic!" Cream exclaimed once the clouds had faded, practically jumped up in excitement at the hedgehog's arrival as Cheese chirped happily at her side.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. When she nodded, he turned to the others and caught sight of the platypus next to the now-sparking panels. "Oh, there you are Perry. Nice hat."

Tired of everyone ignoring his ingenuous plan for hats and roller coasters, Eggman placed the last of the chaos emeralds in its proper place on his machine and slammed the glass covering down with unneeded force. Turning, he held a button to the group, his finger perched on top like a hawk about to strike its prey.

_Just grab those opportunities when you see 'em, 'cause every day's a brand new day, baby, carpe diem!  
_

"You're too late!" Eggman announced, while wondering how many times he was going to have to say that before actually activating his machine. "Once I push this button, I'll be unbeatable!"

"So let's see if you can push it before I grab it," Sonic said coolly.

Doofenshmirtz turned a disappointed look on Perry. "Why can't _you_ be that cool and confident?"

Perry didn't answer, mostly because he was more preoccupied with the mecha that had appeared behind the overly confident hedgehog, who hadn't shown any sign that he knew it was there, and probably never would have, until it gave a faint _click_ signaling it was ready and armed. Instincts taking over, Sonic jumped a split second before it fired, ammo hitting everything but the intended target. Taking careful aim, Perry removed his trademark agent hat and side-tossed it, much like a Frisbee, hitting the robot with deadly force. The bot made a series of creaks and pops before slumping forward, out of commission.

But now there was a bigger problem, namely the fact that in the abrupt confusion Eggman's perched thumb had slammed down on the button in a last ditch effort to save his creation. A creation currently sparking and emitting a high pitched whine as a white light flared inside, engulfing the machine. Pure curiosity glued everyone to their positions, even as the light continued to expand past the outside of the machine.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Candace asked abruptly, stopping the song as if she had just pressed an unseen 'pause' button.

Now that it was silent in the lowest level of the base, Phineas did. "It sounds like a giant bug zapper, I wonder what's going on."

"Do you think everything's okay?" Isabella questioned, sounding worried.

"I'm sure everything's under control," Phineas assured, then gestured for everyone to follow him. "Now let's get outta here before Candace finds another reason to hate this place."

"I don't- oh, what's the point?" Candace cut off and sighed heavily. She really _did_ like this place, she never got to see much nature back home, and there were even aspects of the natives she found...unique. Whether anyone would actually believe her, however, was unlikely.

The group made their way outside with little trouble, seeing as how all the robots outside where either piles of scrap metal or non-existent. They had gotten all of twenty feet when the ground beneath them suddenly started to vibrate, only slightly at first then enough that they had a hard time standing straight. Candace was just about to open her mouth to ask what was going on when a sudden light flashed behind them, blinding white, before washing over them faster than they could register. A few yards away, the same light became visible to Tails, Knuckles and Amy who stood staring at it much like a deer caught in headlights.

"What in the world...What is that?" Amy asked quietly as if her voice was enough to make the light fade into the night.

There was a silence, during which Knuckles narrowed his eyes before saying, "Chaos Control..."

Then the world went white.

* * *

**WHOO! So after a very long time I FINALLY update XD Sorry guys, school caught up with me at last D: But look! It the last-ish chapter! Well, besides the whole epilouge chapter anywho :P If you read, do review if only to yell at my tardiness XD**


	6. Prolouge for Another

"Add 'light-based transport' to the list too, Ferb."

Ferb obliged, scribbling ferociously on a well-used notepad in the light from his lone lamp as Phineas continued to list things to him from his bed. A new wave of summertime invention inspiration had hit the little red-head and he was determined to get it all on paper before they got pushed back by new, far-less entertaining inventions limited to Earth.

The Danvillers had returned home no more than three hours ago, and conveniently right back to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. While no one was entirely sure _how_ they got back, they all agreed it had something to do with the white light they all had got stuck in which immediately struck Phineas with the determination to figure out how it had worked. After bidding farewell to Isabella and ordering her brothers to bed, Candace had set off for Jeremy's to spin her latest wild adventure tale to her newly appointed boyfriend, who enjoyed every minute of it (but mostly the part about her standing up to an alien hermit). Afterwards, she had gone home, retold the whole story to Stacy, washed up and got ready for bed only to find out she couldn't sleep.

With a sigh, the teen walked down the hall, casting a glare at her brother's door upon hearing them talking about their next big plan, casted another glare at Perry (after wondering where the platypus had been for most of the adventure), standing in the middle of the kitchen with no clear motive, and stopped as she caught sight of the night sky and the billons of stars dotting the black around the full moon through the window. It hit the teen all of a sudden how abrupt their departure from the other planet had been (did it even have a name? She couldn't remember) and the fact they hadn't even been able to say good-bye to their newfound friends hit her even harder. While she was glad to be home, the feeling was lessened by the fact she had no idea what had happened to the 'talking-animal' aliens. Hadn't they been caught in that weird light too?

Candace shook her head. _I'm sure nothing happened, _she told herself. _After all, what are the chances they just stood around and watched that silly light come towards them, anyway?_ Assuring herself the others had had more sense than that, the teen made her way to the living room to watch TV in the hopes sleep would soon join her.

Instead, she found two little boys.

"I thought I told you guys to go to bed!" Candace pointed a finger at her brothers with all the authority she could muster.

"You did," Ferb said matter-of-factly.

"But we can't sleep," Phineas added with a shrug.

"Well, too bad." Candace snatched up the remote from the table and pointed to the stairs. "I've had enough of you and your adventures for one day and I want some peace and quiet. So go to bed!" She demanded, stomping her foot as an extra precaution. It seemed to do the trick.

Phineas and Ferb got to the base of the stairs before Phineas turned back around to fix Candace with a curious look. "Hey Candace, do you really think that trip was...Well, a waste of time?" From the way he said it, Candace could tell it had been bothering him and she sighed.

"No," she said honestly. "I don't think it was a waste." Seeing the expectant look on her brother's face, she knew she'd have to elaborate. "Okay, I'll admit it was fun and I guess the 'talking aliens' weren't _that_ bad," she allowed, and then turned on the TV in a clear sign she was done talking about the matter.

Phineas looked back a Ferb and grinned. "She _liked_ them," he whispered, but Candace heard him anyway.

"Go to bed!" She barked.

"Okay, okay!" Phineas held up his hands in defense, as the brothers started up the stairs. "You know," he continued to Ferb. "Despite half the trip being life-threatening, I think we should go back there one day. I'd like to visit again."

"Via light-based transport?" Ferb asked, all-knowingly.

"Well, it _is_ more environmentally friendly, and thinking green is what counts." Phineas said wisely.

"Phineas!" Candace's voice cut through their conversation, making the two boys flinch.

"We're going!" Phineas called back, then motioned for Ferb to hurry up.

This time, when Candace called back there was a slight sense of some emotion neither boy could pick up on. "No! Get down here, _now!"_

Phineas and Ferb exchanged confused looks but hurried down the stairs anyway to their sister's side. "What's wrong?" Phineas asked, looking to the dumbstruck expression on his sister's face then to where she was pointing at the TV as if she were accusing it of some obscene crime.

There, on the TV, was the news with a banner labeling it 'Breaking News' across the top of the screen at regular intervals. It was showing a grainy, amateur video being played back in a loop, though what people were supposed to see was obvious: a blue streak of light against the night sky, passing over a cluster of wind turbines.

Phineas just blinked. "Cross light-based transportation _off _the list, Ferb."

* * *

Sonic was not a happy hedgehog.

It was one thing to get sent to some strange new world, and he was pretty much used to getting chased by things (though getting chased on a road that ended abrupt, therefore sending him flying into open air was something new to him), in fact, the problem hadn't really started until he landed from his unintended flight.

And landed in a pool at that.

Thinking it to be some crude irony, and try as he did to escape, nothing he tried seemed to work and after these fruitless attempts he simply sat at the bottom of the pool, despondent and wonder how he was going to get out of _this_ one. Truth be told, he probably wouldn't have if it hadn't been for the young human boy currently sitting at his side on his knees and patting the hedgehog on the back (or as close as he could get) as both of them sat at the edge of the pool, thoroughly soaked to the skin.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked after a few minutes had gone by and Sonic had finally stopped coughing up what water he had managed to breath upon his landing.

"Yeah..." The hedgehog replied, turning his head from his all-fours position to glance at the boy, who now looked somewhat stunned. "Thank you."

The boy blinked. "Y-you can talk?" There was no hiding the excitement or shock in the boy's voice.

Wondering briefly why the boy had even asked if he was okay without thinking he could reply Sonic met eyes with his young rescuer. "Well, I can do more than that," he replied, then paused before adding lightly. "But swimming's not included in that list."

"That's amazing...That you can talk, I mean." The boy clarified, then smiled ever-so-slightly. "My name's Christopher. Do _you_ have a name?"

"Yeah I have a name," Sonic said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and smiled up at Chris. "I'm Sonic." Memories resurfaced at this point and he added, "Sonic the _Hedgehog._"

* * *

**FIN! Well, look at that. We've reached the end of the fic :'o Did you like it? If the review number is anything to go by, I'm going to say you guys did ;) So I thank you for reading and hope you'll review for someother ffic (mainly mine ;)). Oh, and if the ending part doesn't make sense, you should probally watch the first episode of Sonic X :P PEACE! ~ F.K**


End file.
